


Human

by TrolledByDestiny



Category: The Elder Scrolls - Fandom, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Death, Dovahkiin is a little shit, Dragons, Gay, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Masochist Dovahkiin, Near Death Experience, Side Ralof/Hadvar - Freeform, Skyrim - Freeform, Stormcloak Soldier Dovahkiin, hate love, hate/love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrolledByDestiny/pseuds/TrolledByDestiny
Summary: Vuniper was a nobody. He grew up in the far, far West in a Forsworn camp. He escaped Skyrim and returned a few years later, only to be captured by the Imperials. Ulfric can't stand how a low-life, milk drinking Forsworn NOBODY like him was the one supposed to save the world. And it shows.





	1. Chapter 1

Vuniper awoke when the carriage bumped on a rock. He looked around groggily, his eyes not adjusted to the sunlight yet. 

"Ah, good, you're awake." The man across from him said, causing his head to jolt in his direction. He felt a pair of eyes prying into his side. He looked over and met eyes with a man with his mouth bound with a dirty white cloth. 

"Can you stop that?" He mumbled annoyedly, his calm expression slowly turning into an angry one. "That's creepy."

The man across from him made a seemingly shocked noise, almost like a gasp. "Watch your tongue! You're spreading to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king!" He yelled at him. Vuniper could only roll his eyes.

"I know who he is, dumbass. All of Skyrim does." He said, looking down at the carriage boards. He noticed it was filled with dead spiders and ants. He shuddered and looked back up at Ulfric. He was still staring.

"Seriously, cut it out. I don't wanna die feeling creeped out." He said finally, his tone serious. Ulfric let out a muffled grunt and looked away.

"D-die?! I'm gonna die?!" The other man, in the rags, yelled. Vuniper would slap him if his hands weren't bound.

"Yes. We're going to die. Yay..." he grumbled annoyedly. He looked to his left, staring at the horse or the road ahead as they slowly approached Helgen. His stomach turned as they approached the chopping block. He felt bad, but not about being killed. Something was off.

The 4 men, along with other soldiers and thieves, exited the carriges. They were being called off, one by one. 

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." He said, scribbling something down in the book he was holding. Ralof said something about how much of an honor it has been. Vuniper didn't pay attention.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The man announced, looking up at the 3. Ralof started to walk to the block, eyeing down Hadvar the whole time. 

"Lokir or Rorikstead." He said, glancing at the two. Lokir made a break for it, sprinting away. He didn't make it very far, as the archers shot him down, killing him instantly. 

"Wait a minute.. who are yo-"

"Vuniper." He interrupted the man calmly. "My name is Vuniper. I'm a mix between a Nord and an Imperial. And I think this stupid civil war is a load of garbage. Now let's get this over with." He said, the sauntering over to the block. 

His stomach turned as he watched the first man's head be ripped from his body. The axe got stuck in the bone, making the red-head scream in pain as it tore through the skin and flesh. The headsman removed the axe and hacked at his neck a second time, his head finally falling off and rolling away.

"Next, the Noes in the rags!" The captain yelled. He approached the chopping block, not flinching as he was pushed into the wooden, blood-stained block. 

Suddenly, the dragon swooped in on the guard tower. Screams instantly flooded the town, people waving their arms and grasping for swords and bows. The two locked eyes for a moment, glaring at each other. He tried to match the dragon's calm expression but his face was riddled with fear. 

He managed to escape through another nearby tower with the help of Ralof. Vuniper took the first greatsword that he saw and used that to hack and slash through Imperials and Spiders. The two finally escaped hours later, although the smoke was still very visible erupting from Helgen. The two walked at a quick pace, making it onto a nearby path and towards Riverwood.

"You should join the Stormcloaks, you know." Ralof said, picking up his pace a small bit. Vuniper matched him. "Your strength with a greatsword would be invaluable. And Ulfric would be the only one to know about the dragons." 

"That so?" The Nord-Imperial replied, a cockily smile tugged at his lips. "I don't think Ulfric likes me very much." He said, jogging ahead of Ralof. 

"I'll think about it." Vuniper finally said, and broke out into a full out sprint, putting a big distance between him and Ralof as he ran into the forest. Instead of stopping at Riverwood he continued forward, making it to Whiterun right before the sun had set. He had barely enough gold to afford a carriage to Markarth, but he payed up. They were off before the sun was up, with only around 20 septims to spare.


	2. ~2~

The carriage ride to Markarth was slow and boring, a small he'd done it a million times before. He was greeted by some of the guards with familiar voices. He made his was around the Reach, between crevices and up mountains; Slaying bears and wolves who we've unlucky enough to cross his path as he made his way up. Eventually, after around an hour of walking, he reached his destination. It was an old Markarth watch tower, but it was much past its prime. It had fallen apart, with pieces of stone littered around what was still standing. Tents were surrounding most of the tower, with many patrols outside. He approached the tower, making some of the patrols run up, trying to attack him. They stopped as soon as they saw who he was.

"V-Vuniper! Son of Madanach! W-We thought y-you were de-dead!" They stuttered, their words slurred and rushed. He only hummed in response.

"I was supposed to be. No matter.. May I speak with my father?" He asked, crossing his arms. They nodded and lead him into the all too familiar tower. He followed as they lead him up the staircases and rooms that raised him. (They poorly raised him, but raised him nonetheless.) They approached a door, somehow still standing. They entered uninvited, much to Madanach's disapproval. He stood from where he was and stomped on the concrete.

"I am in the middle of something! How da-"

"Father, please, cut them some slack." He interrupted, stepping out from the cover of the two bodies in front of him. Madanach's angry eyes went soft as he looked at his supposedly dead son.

"Vuniper.." he said. Vuniper walked inside the small room and hugged his father, who gladly returned it. 

"I thought you died, when you ran off after the attack." He mumbled to him. Vuniper shooed the patrols away before speaking.

"I went to Riften, and grew up with Brynjolf in the Thieves Guild. I had to go to Cyrodill for a few years, but I finally returned home a few days ago. I got caught by the Imperials, who tried to kill me." He explained, his normally calm breaths were rushed and less sharp.

"Those bastards.. I'll have his head!" His father yelled in anger. Vuniper managed to calm him a bit before continuing.

"Look, dad, I know it isn't the best time.. but I need your advice." He said, staring at the ground. As much as a madman Madanach was, he was a good listener.

"Dad.. when I went to Helgen to get executed, a dragon interrupted. I escaped with a Stormcloak soldier.. and how they want me to join the Stormcloaks. I know you hate Ulfric but I-" 

"No." Madanach said bluntly. His tone was dark and serious. "You will not side with that... poor excuse for a human."

Vuniper was left speechless. He wasn't expecting his father to say yes, but he didn't expect him to reply that fast. He tried to think of something to say, anything, but nothing came out but broken syllables. He wanted the civil war to be done. He hated Tullius, for not allowing him to have a fair trial. But his father hated Ulfric, which he was then forced to hate him too.

"Dad, I hate too." He finally said, fidgeting around.

"No, Vuniper! You'll just be betrayed, don't you see, my boy? They'll find out you're my son and stab you when you look the other way! We can't trust them." He said angrily.

"Dad, I'm the Dragonborn! If they want to survive they have to keep me alive! Otherwise they'll get killed by Alduin!" He said, his voice raising slightly. 

"No! I mean it, Vuniper! I love you kid, I love that you're dragonborn, too. But I can't let you get killed!" He yelled, furious. Once again, Vuniper tried to speak, but nothing left his lips. He turned around and walked out of his father's room. He walked out of the tower and into the plain again, back to where he came. Any meddling Forsworn that asked too much got stabbed, and any witnesses got killed too. He looted their gold and walked away, back to Markarth. 

He made it into Markarth and made a beeline for the Silver-Blood Inn. He was a good pickpocket, so he took all the coin from people's pocket without raising the alarm. He ended up with around 180 septims, and he was proud of himself. He had a brawl with Cosnach, a mine worker, and won. He was up to almost 300 gold. He sold anything he picked up on his way there and everything he stole at the Inn, giving him a grand total of 420 coins. He exited the city and took a carriage to Windhelm. He thought about his father's words the whole ride there. He just excused them. He would be fine.

He would be a fine Stormcloak, wouldn't he?


	3. ~3~

The carriage got raided and attacked by bandits halfway to Windhelm. The carriage driver was killed, and the horse was wounded. He managed to kill all the low-life bandits that came his way. He killed the horse for food and looted the bandits, only to find one of them had a bounty letter. He decided a few extra gold couldn't hurt, and opened the flimsy paper.

 

_This is a special request from the Jarl himself. Whoever brings Vuniper Bladerunner to Ulfric Stormcloak, dead or alive, will be rewarded._

 

He stared over the few lines scribbled on the paper. Ulfric wanted to see him too, then? A smirk rose on his lips. He pocketed the letter and continued on the path to Windhelm. After an hour of walking his legs were crying for some rest, so he cleared out a bear den and took shelter there. He gathered sticks from around the wet woodlands, trying to find anything dry. He found a few dry sticks and twigs, and used his fire magic to light it. He ate the horse he killed earlier and relaxed against the rocky walls of the crevice. He tried to fall asleep, but quit after an hour. He sighed, noticing how cold it was by the fact that he could see his breath. He grabbed another piece of horse and started to eat, but stopped quickly at the sound of voices.

 

"Why are we even doing this? He was last seen in Markarth. The Silver-Bloods will probably return him to us." One of the voiced said. He presumed he was a Stormcloak soldier.

 

"Ulfic said it was urgent," a female voice replied. "He thinks that kid will be of no use to him, growing up with the 'Sworn. Wants to show him what a true Nord looks like, I assume." 

 

That sentence hurt him. Ulfric only wanted to see him to shun him for his upbringing. He stood angrily, patting out the fire with his boot. He was furious, with adrenaline pumping through his limbs. He waited for the soldiers to pass before killing them, slashing at their throats. He took one of their armor off and dressed himself in it. He dragged the other 3 corpses into the crevice where he once laid and began to walk to Windhelm, stomping the whole way.

 

 

By the time that he reached Windhelm it was noon, the sun blazing in the sky. He approached the bridge, staggering and holding the cuirass tightly, pretending to be a wounded soldier. A few of the guards rushed over to his aid and helped him into Windhelm's gates. He told them to return to their duties and limped into Candlehearth Hall. He managed to sneak into a room and changed, leaving his old guard armor under the bed. He exited hurriedly, pulling out the bounty letter and walking in the direction of the Palace of the Kings.

 

When he reached the palace doors he stopped. His feet just stopped taking him forward. He took a second to think. Was this really a good idea? Ulfric could kill him if he wanted.  But he thought of an argument to combat that; what would he gain? He was the only one to kill dragons for good. What would Ulfric gain from killing him, the only man able to stop Alduin and save the world? He figured there wouldn't be a point. He sighed, his breath blowing away in the wind. He opened the door, sauntering in, holding the bounty letter. Ulfric was talking with Galmar when he looked up and stared him down. He held up the letter, "You wanted to see me, my Jarl?" He said, smirking. He could see Ulfric's eye roll as he approached the throne. He handed him the bounty letter.

 

"Why do you wanna see me?" he asked innocently, his hand resting on the handle of his greatsword. Ulfric waited a few seconds before talking.

 

"Madanach," he started. "Your father killed a lot of my best men. Don't you think I'd want a bit of revenge?" He asked, his voice deep and gravely. 

 

"If I could've influenced my father to stop his actions, I would've. But, to your unluck, I was in Riften at the time of the attack." He said, shifting around guiltily. He looked down at his shoes, remembering hearing about his father's murderous rampage. He remembered crying for weeks not receiving any letters. He remembered killing all his targets in the thieves guild the minute he received the blood-stained letter, written by his father in a murderous rage. 

 

"It doesn't excuse what happened." Ulfric said, glaring daggers at him. 

 

"Let me make it up to you, then." Vuniper said finally. He looked up at Ulfric, meeting his eyes and his rough glare.

 

"Let me join the Stormcloaks and make it up to you."

 

 


	4. ~4~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry most of the chapters are short. I don't realize how short they are until I post them, so that's the reason why they aren't that long. I might start combining chapters. Anyway, onto the next chapter!

Ulfric stared at the black haired man in shock. Vuniper really didn't mind it. He almost expected it. 

"You... You seriously think-"

"Hush." Vuniper silenced him. He knew he was treading in bad waters but silencing the man who killed Torygg, the high king, but he didn't really care. "Look, I know what my father did was stupid and dumb. You really think I wanna follow in his footsteps? Both the Imperials and most of your own soldiers hate the Forsworn." He started explaining. He tried not to ramble, but it was difficult. He sighed and took a second to gather himself. 

"I'm rebelling against my father, Ulfric. I don't want to be a Forsworn." He mumbled. He felt Ulfric's eyes burn into his head as he stared down at his shoes. 

Ulfric sat a long while, waiting, thinking. He finally stood, and approached the smaller man. Ulfric pressed his hand against his chest and his hand started to burn. Ulfric started using fire, and was burning his light armor and his chest.

"Ah, fuck!" he yelled, jerking away from the taller man. Ulfric wore a small smirk.

"Prove your worthy." Was all he said, He yanked the boy back over and burned his arms. Vuniper's head went into Ulfric's arm, yelling into it like a gag. Ulfric just let him. His blunt nails dug into the thick furs of the Jarl's fur, and he was screaming into his shoulder. This lasted for around two minutes before he let up, allowing the other to heal. Vuniper's knees almost gave in, his face was flushed a bright red. His tongue had rolled out of his mouth, and when he spoke, his voice was raspy.

"You're stronger than you look, I'll give ya that." He said, letting the flames in his hands die down.

"Well, I-" he broke out into a fit of coughs and swears. "I'm flattered."

Ulfric crossed his arms and stared the boy down, thinking again. Vuniper stood, his hands on his knees, panting and waiting. 

"Head to the barracks." Ulfric said finally. "Be here in 3 hours." He shooed the younger boy. 

"At least give me a healing potion." He grumbled. Ulfric sighed, but threw a healing potion at him. Vuniper caught it and drank it quickly, regaining health and stamina. He nodded at Ulfric and stopped himself at the doors. He turned around and yelled, "Don't make me a guard!" He exited the Palace, heading towards the inn first. He bought a room and slept for 2 hours. He bought some bread and and apple and ate on the way to the Palace and the barracks. He made his way into the barracks, humming. He still had a slight limp, but it was barely noticeable. He chatted with some of the guards, talking about the adventures he had as a member of the Thieves Guild. The time had soon come, and Galmar walked into the barracks. 

"Vuniper Bladerunner." He said, motioning for him to follow. He stood and jogged over to Galmar. Galmar glared at him but lead the way, taking him to Ulfric's throne. Vuniper wore a smile, and rolled his sleeves up. It showed the scars from the burns, as he didn't heal them. He didn't want to. 

"Jesus Ulfric, people are gonna think I'm into that sorta thing." Vuniper said, smirking. Ulfric let out an amused noise.

"Maybe you are. After all, you know that's not how I test people." Ulfric replied, crossing his arms. Vuniper rolled his eyes, but stayed smiling. He knew that all too well.

"Yeah, yeah. You needed me?" He said, shifting most his weight on one leg. Ulfric nodded. 

"Yes. There's an Imperial camp, not too far from here. I want you to kill them. All of them. Alone." He said. Vuniper nodded.

"That it? Seriously?" He asked. Ulfric nodded, and shooed him. Vuniper shrugged, but headed off to kill some Imperials.


	5. ~5~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting! Sorry about the wait.

Vuniper was miserable.

It wasn't because he was denied access to being a Stormcloak, or that he was wounded, or whatever. It was because he got stuck in a blizzard, and he was freezing. Most Nords have a resistance to the cold, but he didn't. He was freezing his ass off, a mile from the camp, and he thought his fingers would fall off. He clutched the sides of his steel armor, pulling the homemade sleeves down so his arms were covered. He shivered, but continued onward to the camp.

His vision was somewhat decreased because of the snow coming down rapidly, but he managed to see the snore erupting from one of the fires. He crouched, and hid behind a nearby rock. He tried to hear what some of them were saying, but he couldn't hear due to the wind. He pulled out his bow, his hands shaky and cold. He pulled the string back and fired the steel arrow, watching as it pierced the Imperial's shoulder and he collapsed, his red blood staining the white snow. The guard next to him immediately went alert, looking around for him and notifying the other guards. Soon everyone was searching for him. He didn't care.

He drew his bow and shot another arrow at a guard, as it clanked against the metals of his armor. He fell, clutching the new wound in his chest. He realized that must be the leader of the camp, as a few of the guards went for his aid. He started walking, trying to avoid detection, and walked to the rock closest to the scene. The only healer they had was now dead, as he shot him first. Vuniper smirked as he drew back his bow, and shot again. It missed, as his hands were still shaky, but he quickly drew it back and fired another, this time hitting one guard in the head, killing him instantly. 8 to go. 

He decided he'd go in now, as they were weakened. He put his bow back and pulled out his great sword. He attempted to warm his hands before he went out swinging, but it was no use. He charged in, hacking and slashing at the bodies before him. He killed the leader first, as he was already dying. He then started on the others, two were blocking and swinging and firing arrows. He noticed one guy died because another shot him by accident. He would've laughed if he weren't fighting. 

He eventually killed all of them, with only a few scars on his arms and a small buck on his face. He made a beeline to the fire and warned himself up. He'd forgotten how cold Skyrim's tundra's could be. Once he was warm enough, he looted the bodies, getting enough gold than he thought he'd get. He hummed to himself as he took some food and ate, trying to make himself feel better before going back through the snowstorm.

After about 30 minutes of sitting alone by the fire and eating stale bread, he made his way back to Windhelm. He tripped halfway, and slid down some of the hill. He laughed to himself, his deep voice booming through the snowy lands. He dusted the snow off him and continued forth, ignoring the accident he just had. He breathed a sigh of relief as he began to see Windhelm's shadow in front of him. He made it inside, and warmed up by the fires next to one of the beggars. He handed her a few gold pieces and some food before making his way to the palace.

Ulfric realized that he was a mess as soon as he stepped into the throne room. He almost was laughed at his red cheeks, the white snow dusting over his whole body, and the dried blood on his cheek.

"What happened to you?" Ulfric asked, his tone slightly amused. Vuniper scoffed.

"Snowstorm! It's so cold out here!" Vuniper complained, visibly trying to warm himself up. "I need that fire of yours so I'm not freezing."

The two laughed for a quick moment at his remark. They settled down, a smile still on his lips as Vuniper spoke again.

"They're dead, don't worry. But my fingers are now icicles, so." He said, taking a bottle of ale and taking a quick swig. He rarely drank, but he felt as though the mead would warm him up from the inside. Ulfric didn't comment on it.

"Very well, then. I would send you on another way, but you look like you just dealt with 20 trolls, so I'll leave you be. Come here tomorrow, I might have a job for you." Ulfric said, and shooed the man again. Vuniper nodded and went straight to the inn, and bought a room. He collapsed into the warm furs of the bed, and smiled to himself as he began to doze off, and fall asleep.


	6. ~6~

He didn't mean to. He didn't know that was the King's sleeping quarters.

 

Vuniper was tired and bored, so he went looking for a bed around the Palace of the Kings. He knew he could've gone to the barracks, but all 3 beds usually are filled when he's down there. So off through the Palace he went, around every staircase and winding corridor. One bed, he noticed was empty, but had red stains... like blood. He didn't want that. He shut the door and continued on.

At the end of the hall, he opened the door. Inside was a large bed with blue blankets. One side was all messy while the other was perfectly fine, no wrinkles or anything. He figured this bed would do. He walked inside the room, shutting the natal door behind him. He was going to sleep for an hour, he decided. He plopped down on the bed, snuggling under the warm covers, and slept.

When he awoke, he could hear Ulfric speaking to Galmar.

 

"What am I supposed to do?!" Ulfric harshly whispered.

 

"Kick him out Ulfric, what else are you supposed to do." Galmar replied, calmer than Ulfric.

 

"I can't do that!" Ulfric said, followed by a loud thump against the wall.

 

"You have to, Ulfric. He has to learn that being a Stormcloak means you don't have luxury!"

 

"He never had any luxury to begin with." Ulfric replied, voice low. Galmar was rendered speechless for a while. Vuniper assumed he was standing there, looking down at his toes to avoid Ulfric's gaze. Nothing else was said, but Vuniper understood. He pulled the blankets back over his body and pretended to sleep.

Perfect timing, he thought as Ulfric stepped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He could hear as one article of clothing hit the floor, than the next, than the next. Vuniper didn't dare open his eyes, he didn't want Ulfric to catch him staring. He wanted to, but he refrained.

Ulfric sat down in the other side of the bed, sitting on top of the covers for now. Without thinking, Vuniper shifted, so he was facing Ulfric. The king finally got under the covers and slept alongside him.

Before not even an hour passed and Vuniper was out the door, silently stepping away from the room. He remembered to leave the note on the door before walking out of Windhelm.

 

_Ulfric,_

_Sorryabout earlier. I didn't know it was your room. You could've kicked me out, you know._

_I'm kind of glad you didn't though. I was super tired and didn't want to leave._

_Anyways, my apologies once again. It won't happen anymore._

 

_~V_


End file.
